Seizoen 22 Week 7
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_7" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl4916_01.jpg Familie_afl4917_01.jpg Familie_afl4918_01.jpg Familie_afl4919_01.jpg Familie_afl4919_02.jpg Familie_afl4920_03.jpg Familie_afl4920_04.jpg Familie_afl4920_05.jpg 12.1.jpg 12.2.jpg 12.3.jpg 12.4.jpg 12.5.jpg 12.6.jpg 12.7.jpg 12.9.jpg 12.8.jpg 12.10.jpg 12.11.jpg 'Aflevering 31 (#4916) - maandag 8 oktober 2012' Nathalie zit er mee dat Evy niet meer haar vrolijke zelve is sinds ze de promotie is mislopen en ze probeert het probleem aan te kaarten met haar ex-collega. In Thailand kampen Roos en Maarten met een financieel probleem. Anna kan het niet laten om Marie-Rose en Mathias uit te vragen over hun weekendje weg. Jan wil een toneelkring oprichten, vooral omdat hij voor zichzelf een acteercarrière ziet. Paul nodigt nu ook Dirk uit voor het etentje in de KomEet dat hij betaalt om iedereen te bedanken die geholpen heeft met Nathalie’s verhuis. 'Aflevering 32 (#4917) - dinsdag 9 oktober 2012' Anna en Albert vertrekken met een goed gevoel terug naar zee. Dirk vermoedt dat het Junes ambitie is om zelf het bedrijf in Japan te leiden, maar Peter ziet het anders. Jan voert een monoloog op voor regisseur Herman, met als doel de man van zijn acteertalent te overtuigen. Steve werkt tegenwoordig als poetsman in het ziekenhuis, maar hij kan niet tegen de kritiek van de verpleging en neemt ontslag om zelfstandig reisorganisator te worden. In Thailand gaan Roos en Maarten op olifantentrektocht. Paul en Nathalie dineren in de KomEet met Dirk, Bart en Trudy om hen te bedanken voor de hulp bij de verhuis. 'Aflevering 33 (#4918) - woensdag 10 oktober 2012' In Thailand maken Roos en Maarten een romantisch boottochtje. Rita vraagt zich af wie de vrouwelijke hoofdrol zal spelen in het toneelstuk van Herman. Jan hoopt Linda te overtuigen de rol op zich te nemen. Colette komt enkele dagen bij Marie-Rose logeren. June is terug uit Japan en ze is dolenthousiast over de overname. Evy is er met haar hoofd niet bij en ze laat steken vallen op het werk. Dirk bekent aan Bart dat er tussen hem en Nathalie iets is gebeurd. Victor kan het ziekenhuis niet loslaten en hij probeert Paul te bereiken. *'Terugkeer van Anne Mie Gils (Colette Vermeir).' 'Aflevering 34 (#4919) - donderdag 11 oktober 2012' Victor is not amused omdat dokter Paul al twee dagen geen verslag heeft uitgebracht en hij besluit persoonlijk orde op zaken te stellen in het ziekenhuis. Trudy polst bij Paul hoe het etentje in de KomEet is afgelopen én ze heeft een ernstig gesprek met Nathalie. Peter bespreekt met Dirk de ambities van June om in Japan te gaan werken en de gevolgen voor Fashion. Colette bekent aan Marie-Rose dat haar nieuwe leven in Frankrijk aan de zijde van David niet is geworden wat ze er van had verwacht. Jan probeert Linda te overtuigen de vrouwelijke hoofdrol op zich te nemen in het toneelstuk. 'Aflevering 35 (#4920) - vrijdag 12 oktober 2012' Niko vindt dat Mieke te veel tijd stopt in het project van Steve. Maarten en Roos zijn terug uit Thailand en Bart neemt hen meteen mee naar de boerderij. Dokter Paul toont Victor het resultaat van de MRI-scan en dringt aan op een rugoperatie. June wil niets liever dan in Japan het bedrijf te gaan doorlichten en er zich te installeren als crisismanager. Colette bekent aan Marie-Rose dat ze na de breuk met David nog eens is bedrogen. Rita vindt het schandalig dat ze van haar broer niet eens een kans krijgt om haar acteertalent te bewijzen. *'Laatste aflevering met Anne Somers (Veronique Van den Bossche).' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen